


On

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gossip, Teenagers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John utekl z domu a během svých toulek dorazil do městečka, kde je něco...divného.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On

**Author's Note:**

> Tato povídka je částečně mým příspěvkem k předvečeru všech svatých a částečně dárkem pro Helenu k narozeninám. Gratuluju a vše nej!
> 
> Neprošlo to jinou opravou, než je jedno či dvě přečtení po dopsání, takže šance najít chybu je mnohem mnohem vyšší, než vyhrát sportku. Spíš bych řekla, že šance nenajít chybu se rovná šanci vyhrát sportku. Ale co už. Ovšem moje slečna opravářka o povídce věděla předem a po vyslechnutí obsahu nenápadně naznačila, že jsem krapet sadista. No, dle mého se to nevyvedlo ani zdaleka tak sadisticky, jak jsem plánovala, takže buďte lidičky v klidu, povídka je teoreticky trochu strašidelná, ale rozhodně si trauma neodnesete.
> 
> Pěkný Halloween! A pěkné narozky, Heleno. (Přála bych ti, ať se ti splní tvoje přání, ale čtvrtou sérii fakt urychlit neumím.)

John se na své cestě vyhýbal velkým městům. Držel se spíš těch menších nebo vesnic. Menší města znamenají méně policistů a méně policistů znamená méně problémů. A menší šanci, že ho chytí a zatknou. Jednoduché pravidlo.

Další pravidlo je vyhýbat se dospělákům. Jasně pro malý děcka je i on ve svých čtrnácti letech dospělák, ale víte, jak to myslí, ne?

Dospěláci mají příliš dotazů na to, odkud je a kde má rodiče. Děcka jsou lepší. Ti nechtějí vědět, kde má mámu nebo tátu a kolikrát mu i pomůžou. Někteří mu dají jídlo, jeden kluk dokonce i bundu a někteří ho i propašují třeba do garáže nebo do altánu na zahradě, aby se tam mohl vyspat nebo schovat. Děcka jsou fajn. Nevyptávají se a pomůžou.

Děcka jsou fajn. Dospěláci ne. A policajti už vůbec.

\- - o - -

John se na své cestě vyhýbal velkým městům. Držel se spíš těch menších, jako je třeba tohle. Neví, jak se tohle městečko jmenuje, ani kde přesně leží. Koneckonců necestuje kvůli nějakému cíli a protože nemá danou trasu, nemusí se zajímat, kde přesně je. Stačí vědět, že je to dost daleko od adresy jeho trvalého bydliště.

Ovšem tohle městečko. Je tady něco divného. John by nedokázal říct, čím přesně, protože všechno vypadá normálně a stejně jako všechny městečka, kterými prošel předtím. Malé domky, malé předzahrádky, víceméně čisté ulice a lidi, kteří si ho nevšímají. A k tomu všemu pocit, že ho celou dobu někdo sleduje. Jenže vždycky, když se otočil, na ulici ani jinde nikdo nebyl. A určitě nejde o nikoho, kdo by se jen díval z okna, protože tenhle pocit nemá jen v jedné ulici. Ne, někdo ho sleduje celou dobu. A není to nic příjemného.

John je tak nervózní z toho, že ho někdo – něco sleduje, že si skoro nevšimne strážníka, který prochází po protější straně ulice.

Muž v uniformě nevypadá, že by si ho všimnul nebo že by se o špinavého kluka ve svetru a příliš velké bundě nějak zajímal, ale stejně. John hned odbočí do úzké uličky a rychle vyrazí pryč.

Ulička mezi vysokými cihlovými ploty naštěstí není slepá, ale vede na další širokou ulici plnou domů s předzahrádkami. A k Johnově skoro překvapení i k hřišti, kde čtveřice kluků zhruba jeho věku hraje fotbal a pátý na ně kouká.

Děcka jsou fajn.

A třeba když nebude sám, tak ten někdo – něco, co ho sleduje, zmizí.

Opatrně John dojde na kraj hřiště kus od kluka na lavečce a sleduje čtyři hráče. Tři černovlasí, jeden blonďák, z čehož dva jsou vyšší než John. Což vlastně nic moc neznamená, protože John je teprve na začátku puberty a růst ještě bude. Určitě.

John chvíli sleduje hru plnou křiku a bez pravidel, než se pomalu vydá k sedícímu klukovi. Je docela podobný dvěma na hřiští.

„Ahoj." řekne John opatrně. Děcka jsou fajn, ale ne vždy všichni reagují kladně na tuláka.

„A-ahoj." pípne kluk a nervózně se a Johna dívá.

„Proč nehraješ?" zeptá se John a sedne si na druhý konec lavečky, než co je kluk.

„Jsem lichý." pokrčí kluk rameny a nejistě žmoulá rukáv, zatímco kmitá pohledem mezi Johnem a hráči.

John toho víc neřekne, nechce kluka vyděsit a poštvat tím na sebe ostatní. Místo řečí jen sundá svůj napakovaný batoh, zapře lokty o kolena a opře si bradu o ruce.

Hřiště je fajn. Ať už ho sledoval kdokoliv, tady není jeho pohled tak silný. Ovšem i když onen nepříjemný pohled zeslábl, rozhodně nezmizel.

„Hej!" zakřičí najednou jeden z kluků na hřišti a vydá se k Johnovi. Je ze čtveřice nejvíc podobný jeho spolusedícímu.

„Co seš zač?" zeptá se kluk s černými vlasy i očima. Tváří se podezíravě a trochu i útočně.

„Já jsem John." představí se tulák.

„Co seš zač? Bezďák?" zeptá se ho kluk s vlasy, které by potřebovaly umýt a s nosem skoro jako zobák.

„Bezďáci jsou v centru, sem nechoděj, tady nic nevyžebraj." namítne třetí černovlasý hráč a nejspíše další příbuzný kluka na lavečce.

„Seš bezďák?" zeptá se ho ten první.

„Nejsem." odsekne John. „Jsem tulák."

„Tulák? Děcka nemůžou být tuláci." hádá se černovlasý dlouhán.

„Děcka nemůžou být ani bezďáci." vrátí mu John stejným tónem.

„A proč se touláš?" zajímá se kluk na lavečce.

John na chvíli zaváhá, než odpoví.

„Utek sem z domu." přizná se.

„Hustý." hvízdne jeden z kluků.

První, který ho oslovil a nejspíš i vůdce téhle bandy si ho znovu přeměří pohledem, než promluví. A začne představovat sebe i své kamarády.

„Já jsem Jim a tohle je můj brácha Jones." představí sebe a kluka na lavečce. „Tohle jsou Sebastian, ale říkáme mu Tygře, Richie a Philip. Richie je náš bratranec." pojmenuje postupně mlčenlivého blonďáka, kluka, který je jim podobný a černovlasého blonďáka.

„Hraješ fotbal?" zeptá se blonďák. Teda Tygr.

„Jo, hraju." přikývne John.

„Tři na tři?" zeptá se Jones s nadějí. Chtěl hrát už od začátku, ale nechtěli ho nechat.

„Já, Tygr a Richie proti vám třem?" navrhne Jim.

„Jones neumí vůbec hrát." skoro fňuká Philip.

„Hraju líp jak ty." odsekne Jones. „Jenže vy mě nechcete nechat!"

„Nebul, Jonesy, a zvedej zadek." mávne Jim bez zájmu rukou a sebere Tygrovi z rukou kopačák, než si to zamíří zpět na hřiště.

John si vysvleče bundu a přehodí ji přes batoh, který se opírá o lavečku, než se taky vydá na zatravněnou plochu.

„Jaký jsou pravidla?" zajímá se.

„Žádný brankář a žádný fauly." pokrčí jen Richie rameny.

Na to už John víc nic neřekne. Jde v podstatě o standardní pravidla hry na ulici. Nebo v tomhle případě na hřišti, ale stejně.

No a tak začala hra. Jones sice nepatřil k nejlepším hráčům světa, ale Philip mu rozhodně neměl, co vyčítat. Soupeřící tým by byl jindy ve značné výhodě, ale tentokrát tam byl i John a John byl vždycky skvělý ve sportu. Nemohl se jim sice kvůli rodině věnovat nějak víc, ale stejně byl dobrý. Dal víc gólů než jeho spoluhráči dohromady, ale stejně nebyl sobec a přihrával i jim. John byl vždycky dobrák.

Hra trvala celý zbytek odpoledne a skončila náhle, když se Jones najednou zarazil a zahleděl kamsi, i když mu Philip zrovna přihrál.

„Hej, Jonesy, co se děje?!" křikne na něj John přes hřiště, ale ke hře to nevede.

„Konec hry." řekne Jim, který je k Johnovi nejblíž. „Do tmy máme být doma."

Teď teprve Johnovi dojde, že to, na co Jones hleděl, je zapadající slunko.

„Aha." prohrábne si John vlasy. Blíží se noc a všichni jeho společníci se vydají domů. Jen on nejspíš zůstane na hřišti, protože nemá kam jít. Jeho rodina nebo aspoň její zbytek ho nehledá.

Mladí fotbalisti si seberou své rozházené mikiny a míč a vydají se z hřiště, jen John zůstane sedět na lavečce vedle svého batohu, lokty znovu zapřené o kolena a bradu o dlaně. Může stejně dobře přespat tady jako jinde na ulici. Otázka jen, čím se zabaví, než se mu bude chtít usnout.

„Kde budeš spát?" ozve se Richie najednou. Stojí vedle Tygra a oba se na Johna dívají. Ostatní se zarazili, až když Rich promluvil.

„Asi tady." pokrčí John rameny. „Jsem tulák, nemám kam jít." řekne po pravdě. Proč taky lhát.

Pětice kluků si vymění pohledy a John i na tu dálku pozná, že spolu mlčky komunikují. Nakonec jen Jim přikývne hlavou na souhlas a tygr udělá krok blíž k Johnovi.

„Na zahradě máme domek, můžeš být na noc tam." řekne klidným hlasem. „Ale není tam postel ani nic. Je to dílna."

„To je v pohodě." řekne hned John a usměje se. Šance přespat někde v suchu bez vlivu počasí se vždycky cení a jeden si nemůže moc vybírat. A kdo ví, třeba na tý zahradě nebo v jejím okolí bude i něco k snědku.

Všichni společně se vydají ulicí směrem od středu města. První se od nich odpojí Philip, jehož otec akorát na příjezdové cestě myje auto a tak hned zapřáhl i svého ne zrovna nadšeného syna.

O pár domů dál bydlí Jim a Jones, ale bez ohledu na to, jak oba tvrdili, že musí být doma do západu slunce, tak jejich kroky zpomalují úměrně tomu, jak se zkracuje vzdálenost a jak roste hlasitost křiku z domu.

„On pil." hlesne John trochu ustrašeně sám pro sebe, ale kluci kolem něj ho stejně slyšeli.

„Co?" vyhrkne Jones skoro vyděšeně, zato Jim se tváří útočně.

„Co víš? Kdo ti co říkal?"

„Co? Nikdo mi nic neříkal!" ohradí se John hnedka. Co mu měl kdo říkat?

„Tak proč's řekl, že pil?" tváří se Jim i nadále podezíravě.

John uhne pohledem a automaticky si jednu ruku omotá kolem pasu a druhou si promne tvář, jako by ho zabolela.

„Vím, jak to zní, když pil. Když byl vzteklý."

„Oh." hlesne Jones překvapeně.

John se na ně nemusí dívat, aby věděl, že pochopili, že Jim a Jones nejsou jediní, jehož otec je - byl alkoholik a násilník.

Z domu, před kterým stojí, se ozve třesk rozbitého porcelánu a další křik.

„Čau." řekne jen Jim směrem k Tygrovi a Richiemu, než chytne Jonese za ruku a rozběhne se s ním k zadnímu vchodu domu.

John se za nimi jen ustaraně dívá. Kolikrát se on a Harry báli jít domů? Kolikrát se oni museli plížit dovnitř a do svých pokojů, aby se schovali? Ale teď už se Harry bát nemusí. Ani ona ani máma.

„Pojď." drbne do něj Rich loktem a Johnovi dojde, že tady jen stojí, civí na dům a vzpomíná.

„Sorry." hlesne jen John .

Je tak ztracený v příšerných vzpomínkách, že si ani nevšimne, že se mu vrátil onen pocit, že ho někdo sleduje. Ani mu nedošlo, že se kluci vedle něj ohlížejí přes ramena.

\- - o - -

Zatímco byli místní kluci ve škole, John pomohl pár lidem sklidit jejich úrodu. Nic velkého, jen tu a tam jeden či dva kusy zeleniny či ovoce. No a pak jen čekal na hřišti, jestli se kluci zase objeví a občas se nervózně ohlédl přes rameno.

Onen pocit, že ho někdo pozoruje se vrátil a rozhodně to není příjemný pocit.

John sedí jako na jehlách, jednu ruku položenou na batohu, připravený ho chytit a začít utíkat, v druhé ruce jablko, které si utrhnul ze stromu na jedné ze zahrad. Dává pozor na policii a na dospěláky, ale když se přece jen na konci hřiště někdo objeví, je to cizí kluk. Je skoro vyšší než John, ale vypadá, že je mladší, oblečený do černých kalhot a dlouhého tmavého kabátu.

John se nervózně ošije, když se k němu kluk vydá, ale nezvedá se, aby zmizel. Ne, sedí na lavečce a snaží se dělat jako by nic, ovšem moc mu to nejde. Něco na tom klukovi mu přijde divné. Nebo ne, divné, jen- Něco na tom znuděně se tvářícím klukovi se zvlněnými vlasy, něco na tom klukovi mu dělá husí kůži na rukou a staví mu vlasy v týle.

„Hej!" zakřičí najednou někdo vztekle a John i neznámý kluk se ohlédnou za hlasem.

Na ulici na kraji hřiště stojí Jim a Jones. Nebo spíš stáli, protože teď běží k nim, jak nejrychleji můžou.

„Vypadni od něj, slyšíš?!" huláká Jim vztekle.

John se nechápavě postaví. Je od toho kluka pět metrů, ani na něj nepromluvil a rozhodně mu nic neudělal, tak proč-?

Jenže dva bratři nejsou naštvaní na něj. Ne. Sotva doběhnou k nim, chytne Jones Johna za paži, jako by ho chtěl odtáhnout pryč. Jim se postaví čelem k cizímu klukovi a vypadá, že je připravený se i rvát.

„Vypadni!" zařve na kluka v kabátu.

„Jime! Jonesy!" ozvou se další hlasy.

Neznámý se ohlédne směrem, odkud se blíží Tygr a Philip, než věnuje Jimovi poslední naštvaný a trochu ublížený pohled a beze slova odejde. Než sem dorazí ti dva, jen podivný kluk v kabátu pryč.

„Jste v pořádku? Co se stalo? Udělal vám něco?" ptají se dva příchozí jeden přes druhého.

„Šel po Johnovi." hlesne Jones.

„Co? Šáhl na tebe? Udělal ti něco? Co ti řekl?" přidá se k dotazům těch dvou i Jim.

„Hej, klid!" vyhrkne úplně zmatený John. „O co jde?"

„Mluvil s tebou? Sáhl na tebe? Dal ti něco?" ptá se Jim se smrtelně vážným výrazem.

„Ne, ne a ne." protočí John oči.

„Ještě že tak." oddechne si Philip.

„Nic ti není." vydechne Jones s úlevou.

„Hele, vysvětlí mi někdo, proč jste na toho kluka tak vysazení? Co je zač?" mračí se na ně John. Je částečně naštvaný, ale za jeho výraz může spíš zmatek než zlost.

„Je nebezpečný." zahučí Philip a nervózně se ohlédne směrem, kudy neznámý zmizel.

„Prokletý. Anebo démon." vyhrkne Jones.

„To se nikdy nepotvrdilo." namítne Jim

„Ale ani nevyvrátilo." přidá se Philip kupodivu na stranu Jonese.

„Nezbláznili jste se? Je to jen kluk." prohodí John s obočím na vrch hlavy.

„Je nebezpečný." prohodí Tygr vážným hlasem. „Každý, s kým se kdy dal dohromady, zemřel."

„Cože?" zarazí se John s nejistým výrazem.

„Hej, jsem tu!" rozkřikne se přes hřiště Richie, který nese kopačák. Tváří se nadšeně, ale jeho úsměv zmizí, když uvidí výrazy svých kamarádů a příbuzných.

„Sakra. Co se stalo?"

„Byl tu On. Jde po Johnovi." ohlásí hned Jones.

„A kurva." vydechne Rich a trochu pobledne.

„Řekni mu o Viktorovi." vybídne Richiho Jim.

„Kdo je Viktor?" nechápe John. Že by se tak jmenoval ten kluk? Ale ty by Jones taky řekl jeho jméno, ne?

„Viktor byl můj kámoš ze školy." řekne Rich s nervózním promnutím obličeje, než si sedne nebo spíš padne na lavečku vedle té, kde seděl prve John.

„Viktor byl fajn kluk a chodili jsme spolu do třídy už od mala a celou dobu jsme byli kámoši. Jenže loni – jako loňský školní rok, se tady objevil On. Viktor mu říkal Will, ale asi se tak nejmenuje doopravdy. Neslyší na to jméno. No, objevil se tenhle Will a Viktor s ním hned začal kámošit a všude s ním chodil, ale nikdy ho neukázal jiným děckám. Vždycky jen oni dva. Viktor říkal, že prý toho Willa dost šikanovali, a proto se prý bojí lidí. A taky říkal, že jeho nej kámoška nedávno umřela. Prý je ten Will genius, co všechno ví. Jenže čím víc se s ním Viktor bavil, tím míň byl s náma ostatníma. Ten Will chtěl Viktora jen pro sebe a nedovoloval mu skoro nic. Ani jiné kámoše, ani randění, ani koníčky. A Viktor ho nechal, vůbec se nebránil, i když každý viděl, že schází čím dál víc, co je s tím klukem.

A pak najednou před prázdninami Viktor umřel. Jen tak z ničeho nic. Nikdo nic neviděl a ani policie nepřišla na to, co se mu stalo. Bylo to, jako by ho trefili smrtící kletbou z Harryho Pottera. Nikde žádná stopa, jen tělo. A po tom Willovi najednou nikde ani památky, nikdo o něm nic neslyšel, nikdo ho nikdy neviděl. Jenže co začala škola, tak je zpátky." dovypráví Rich s temným výrazem.

„To je-" John nedopoví, jen zavrtí hlavou. Je to smutné kvůli tomu, co se stalo tomu Viktorovi. Je to strašidelné kvůli tomu, že Viktor umřel bez příčiny. Je to nepravděpodobné, protože tohle všechno zní jako ne moc dobrá povídačka.

„Věř mu." hlesne Philip s obličejem ještě bledším než obvykle. „Táta dělá u policie, je detektiv. Vím od něj, že nepřišli na nic. Nemají tušení, proč umřel."

„Ten Will ho přece nemohl zabít silou vůle." rozhodí John rukama. „Pokud Viktora někdo zabil, musel to nějak udělat."

„Možná nevíme jak, ale víme kdo." řekne Jim temným hlasem. „To on může za Viktora. Netuším, jestli tu hledá další oběť, nebo jestli tu je jen proto, aby provokoval, ale drž se od něj dál."

„Je nebezpečný." přidá se Jones ustaraným hlasem.

John na to nic neřekne, jen přikývne hlavou na souhlas. Po tomto rozhovoru neměl nikdo moc náladu na fotbal, a tak se všichni postupně rozešli domů.

Tygr znovu Johnovi nabídl na noc zahradní domek předělaný na dílnu, ovšem tam mohl John až po setmění, a tak strávil zbytek dne vysedáváním na lavečce u hřiště nebo procházením se městem.

Pocit, že je sledován za celou dobu nezmizel a John nepřišel na to, kdo nebo co ho sleduje. Ať se ohlížel, jak chtěl rychle nebo naopak nenápadně, ani nezahlédl nikoho, kdo by ho mohl sledovat.

Na druhou stranu, ať se rozhlížel, jak chtěl, po klukovi v dlouhém kabátě se nejspíš slehla zem nebo šel domů. Nikde po něm nebylo ani památky.

John nevěděl, jestli je to dobře nebo ne.

\- - o - -

Program následujícího dne byl pro Johna stejný jako včera. Probudit se, vypadnout z domku dřív, než si Tygrova rodina všimne, že měli na zahradě nocležníka, projít pár okolních zahrad a vypomoci jejich majitelům se sklizní a pak čekat, jestli se kluci po škole objeví na hřišti nebo ne, zatímco on sám po celou dobu ignoruje onen k zešílení neodbytný pocit, že ho někdo neustále sleduje.

Ovšem pro změnu ho nesledoval nikdo neviditelný nebo aspoň ne jenom on. Dnes mu pár dospěláků věnovalo podezíravé pohledy, když delší chvíli vysedával na lavečkách.

Vypadá to, že pro něj pobyt v tomhle městečku skončil. Víc jak jednu noc se tady určitě nezdrží. Je to škoda, kluci jsou fajn, ale nebude to poprvé a nejspíše ani naposledy, co se John na své cestě s někým seznámí nebo i skamarádí, a pak tu osobu nechá za svými zády a jde dál. Ovšem když už nic jiného, sluší se rozloučit. A taky poděkovat za nocleh.

A tak se John pomalou procházkou vydá zpět ke hřišti.

Jenže tam nenajde pětici kluků, kteří by hráli fotbal nebo vysedávali na lavečkách.

Ne. Kluků tam je všech pět. Jones stojí kousek dál a sleduje, jak čtveřice pod lavečkami na kraji hřiště mlátí nějakého kluka a křičí po něm posměšky.

„Hej!" zařve John z části naštvaně, z části nevěřícně. Automaticky se rozběhne vpřed a bezohledně shodí batoh z ramen.

Kluci se hned zarazí, když uslyší výkřik a zastaví svůj útok, ale nevzdalují se od ležícího kluka v kabátu.

„Johne!" vyhrkne Jonesy. Těžko říct, jestli zní víc úlevou nebo obavami.

„Co to sakra děláte?! Vypadněte od něj!" huláká John.

To už přiběhl ke klukům a snaží se je odstrčit od toho na zemi. Philip a Jim nečekali, že do nich tulák v podstatě vrazí a skončili proto rozplácnutí na zemi. Rich a Tygr od naštvaného blonďáka o krok ustoupí a umožní tak Johnovi, aby se postavil mezi ně a jejich oběť.

„Johne!" vyhrkne Jones znovu a tentokrát zní vystrašeně a nechápavě, zatímco pomáhá bratrovi na nohy.

„Co to do vás vjelo?! Já myslel, že jste normální!" huláká John s nevěřícím výrazem ve tváři.

„Johne, ty to nechápeš, to je On!" rozhodí Rich rukama.

„Je nebezpečný." přidá se Philip.

„Musíme ho zastavit." dodá Jim temně.

„Je to jen kluk!"

„Je to démon!"

„Běž od něj, než něco provede i tobě."

„Ani náhodou!"

„Johne, prosím, on ti ublíží."

„Tak jako vy ubližujete jemu? Nebo je pro vás normální, že mlátíte děcka? Děláte tohle často?"

„Nikdy jsme nikoho nenapadli. Ale on je výjimka."

„Je nebezpečný, věř nám, Johne."

„Johne, prosím."

„Nenechám vás ho mlátit. A je mi jedno, jestli kvůli tomu zmlátíte i mě. Umím přijímat rány. Nebude to nic nového."

Po tomto prohlášení se na hřišti rozhostí ticho. Hádka přestala. Pětice jen hledí na rozhodnutého blonďáka, ve tvářích obavy a lítost. Dokonce ani zmlácený kluk na zemi nic neříká, ani se jinak neprojevuje. Jen leží a ztěžka dýchá.

„Dostal tě." hlesne Jim nevěřícně. „Jak tě mohl dostat, když jsme tě varovali?"

„Nikdo mě nedostal." řekne John vážně. „Jen nesnáší týrání."

„Ale on ti ublíží. Zabije tě jako Viktora." špitne Jones skoro plačky.

„Nemáte důkaz, že to byl on." zavrtí John hlavou.

Kluk v kabátě se pohne, jako by se zkoušel posadit a pětice před Johnem sebou hned trhne a ostražitě a také s trochou strachu a nenávisti se na něj podívají.

„Nechte ho být." řekne John přísně.

„Ublíží ti. Zabije tě." namítne Philip vážně.

„Jestli jsi s ním, nejsi s námi." prohlásí Tygr skoro bez emocí.

„To neva. Stejně jsem se přišel rozloučit." řekne John stejným tónem.

„Odcházíš?" diví se Richie.

„Jo. Nemíním se nechat chytit." přikývne John.

„Odejdi a spěchej. Ať tě tenhle nenajde." hodí Jim nenávistný pohled po klukovi na zemi. „Nezapomeň, že jsme tě varovali." dodá, než se otočí a pomalu se vydá pryč.

„Jime?" zarazí se Jones nechápavě.

I Richie se tváří překvapeně, ale nic neříká a s krátkým zaváháním a pokývnutím hlavy na rozloučenou se vydá pryč. Nakonec poslední, kdo se vydá pryč, je Tygr.

„Dávej na sebe pozor. Nedovol mu, ať tě zničí." řekne jen, než se vydá za ostatními.

John za nimi chvíli hledí, než se otočí ke klukovi v kabátu, kterého zachránil. Ten sedí zády opřený o lavečku, kolena pod bradou a hledí do země.

„Hej." hlesne John a dřepne si před kluka. „Co tě bolí? Co ti všechno provedli?" zeptá se, než se pustí do obhlídky kluka a jeho zraněních. Není doktor, ale z domu má bohužel víc než dost zkušeností s ošetřováním.

\- - o - -

Kluk, jak se ukázalo, se jmenuje William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ale preferuje svoje druhé jméno. Doopravdy se přátelil s Viktorem Trevorem, který mu naschvál a úmyslně říkal jako prvním jménem a se kterým byli skvělí kámoši. Ano, Sherlock se straní lidí. Lidi ho nesnáší, protože je génius a nebojí se to dát najevo. Sherlock chtěl s Johnem včera mluvit, protože John utekl z domu a on to chce udělat taky.

Sherlock umí dedukovat lidi. Umí zdedukovat i Johna. Aniž by spolu kdy mluvili, věděl Sherlock, že má John mladšího sourozence, že jeho otec pil a mlátil rodinu. Věděl, že John byl ten, kdo bránil matku a sourozence. Věděl, že John utekl po smrti otce, jinak by rodinu neopustil. Věděl, že by John rodinu neopustil a tudíž, že má John prsty ve skonu otce a utíká před zákonem.

Nevěděl jen, jestli bude John ochotný ho vzít s sebou.

Byl.

\- - o - -

První noc spali pod širákem nedaleko města, kde John potkal pětici fotbalistů a jednoho Sherlocka Holmese. Ovšem tu druhou noc se jim podařilo najít nějakou prázdnou boudu, kde se mohli schovat před vlivem počasí. V místnosti, kterou si vybrali na spaní, byla tma, ale přes kupodivu zasklená okna dovnitř pronikalo dost měsíčního světla, aby bylo jasně vidět.

Večer ještě špekulovali kam a kudy jít a Sherlock navrhoval Londýn, protože v tak velkém městě se dva puberťáci snadno ztratí. K jasnému rozhodnutí nedošli, než usli každý v jednom koutě boudy.

Uprostřed noci se najednou Sherlock pohne. Nespal, jen ležel a sledoval Johna, ovšem teď se pohnul. Nebo spíše stíny kolem něj se pohly. Začaly se prodlužovat a roztahovat. Černočerné cosi se začalo šířit od ležícího chlapce po stěnách ke stropu a po zemi směrem ke spícímu blonďákovi.

Sherlock se doslova beze zvuku pohne a postaví. Pomalými kroky přejde k Johnovi a všude, kam šlápne, jsou stíny o něco temnější, než se vpijí do černoty kolem něj. Vysoký mladík dojde až ke spícímu, vedle kterého si klekne.

Stíny kolem něj se pořád pohybují proti všem zákonům fyziky, natahují se do všech stran, ale hlavně se natahují k Johnu Watsonovi. Obtékají ho a omotávají, jako by snad kolem něj chtěly vytvořit kokon.

Stíny v místnosti potemní ještě víc. Kouty jsou tak černé, jako by pohlcovaly světlo a tato černota se rozšiřuje.

Sherlock se s naštvaným výrazem obrátí čelem k jednomu z koutů, ruku ochranitelsky položenou na Johnově paži. Stejně tak stíny, které se omotaly kolem blonďáka ještě hustěji, jako by ho snad chtěly skrýt.

Z rohu, který mladík sleduje vyjde vysoký muž v trojdílném obleku a s deštníkem v ruce. Temnota ho obklopuje stejně jako Sherlocka na zemi, jako by byla jejich přirozenou součástí, jen prodloužením jejich končetin a těl.

„Zmiz." sykne Sherlock nepřátelsky. „Je můj."

„A na jak dlouho?" zeptá se muž v obleku skoro pohrdavě. „Jak dlouho bude tvůj, než ho zabiješ stejně jako všechny ty před ním?"

„Já ho nezabiju. Dám si pozor." odsekne Sherlock.

„To jsi říkal u všech. Že se ovládneš. Že ovládneš sebe i svou moc. A jak to dopadlo? Všichni jsou mrtví, Sherlocku. Ať děláš, co chceš, nakonec je vždycky zabiješ." povídá muž skoro znuděně, ale pohled, kterým se na kluka dívá, je upřený, skoro nemrká.

„Tentokrát ne." zavrtí Sherlock odmítavě hlavou. „Přišel za mnou sám. Nemusel jsem ho očarovat ani vábit. Přišel za mnou sám. Bránil mě před svými kamarády. Je skvělý."

„Je to vrah a zloděj. Zabil svého otce a krade, aby přežil." řekne muž bez zájmu.

„Je skvělý." zopakuje Sherlock a věnuje Johnovi jeden drobný úsměv, než se znovu zamračí na muže v obleku. „Co chceš? Zmiz."

„Chci tě varovat, aby ses toho člověka zbavil dřív, než bude pozdě. Vždycky si k nim vytvoříš emocionální pouto a já pak musím žehlit všechny problémy, které způsobíš, když je zabiješ."

„Já je nezabíjím!" zasyčí Sherlock jako vzteklá kočka.

„Ale tvoje moc ano." odsekne muž. „Kdo byli ti poslední dva? Nejdřív ta Irene. Plně jsi používal svou moc, aby ses ji naučil ovládat a co se stalo? Zabil jsi tu ženu. A pak ten kluk, Viktor. Divím se, že vydržel tak dlouho. Rozhodl ses moc nepoužívat vůbec a co se stalo? Vymkla se tvé kontrole a ty jsi ho zabil. A teď tady máš tohoto kluka. Jakou taktiku zvolíš teď? Jakou chybou ho zabiješ?"

„Nezabiju. Ovládnu se."

„Sherlocku, snažíš se tu moc ovládnout už skoro tisíc let. Kdy pochopíš, že je prostě stejná jako ty? Neovladatelná a nevypočitatelná? Kdy se konečně poučíš? Kdy ti dojde, že není možné, aby náš druh a jejich druh žili pohromadě?"

„Zmiz!" štěkne Sherlock vztekle a stíny kolem něj ještě víc potemní a narostou, jako by chtěly muže zastrašit.

John vedle něj se pohne a cosi si zamumle pod nosem.

Muž v obleku věnuje dvojici poslední pohled, který by se skoro dal popsat jako lítostivý, než se otočí a doslova zmizí. Jen jedno otočení čelem vzad a muž v obleku i stíny, které ho obklopovaly, jsou pryč.

Sherlock se ještě chvíli mračí na místo, kde muž stál, ale i jeho stíny pomalu mizí, vracejí se k němu.

„Sherlocku?" ozve se John ospalým hlasem.

A dlouhánovi najednou dojde, že místo toho, aby spal nebo dělal, že spí zabalený do své deky, tak klečí nad Johnem, jednu ruku na jeho paži. A že ho probudil.

„Jsi v pohodě? Děje se něco?" ptá se John ustaraně.

„Já – jenom nemůžu spát." řekne Sherlock nejistě a složí si ruce do klína. „Chtěl jsem – jenom jsem – nevadí, když budu spát vedle tebe? Nemusím, jestli nechceš, to by bylo v pořádku, já jen-"

„Jo." řekne John se zívnutím. „Jestli chceš, tak klidně můžem spát vedle sebe. Mi to neva a aspoň bude větší teplo." povídá blonďák.

Sherlock na něj chvíli jen udiveně hledí, než se pousměje a vyškrábe se na nohy, aby si přitáhl svoje věci vedle Johna.

„Jestli kopeš, vrátím ti to." řekne jen John, než zase zavře oči.

„Nekopu." slíbí Sherlock usínajícímu Johnovi, než si lehne čelem k mladíkovi.

Nespí, jen ho sleduje. A temné stíny kolem něj se znovu roztáhnou do stran a kolem a přes Johna. John je jeho a nic se mu nestane. Nebude to stejné jako s těmi předtím. Tentokrát ne a je jedno, co Mycroft říká.

Je jedno, že má Mycroft vždycky pravdu.


End file.
